Mea Culpa
by sofia313
Summary: Klaus has done many unforgivable things, but there is one he regrets more than anything.
1. Chapter 1

10th century

"Move, girl," Mikael snapped and yanked the rope that was tying the girl's wrists together. "We don't have the whole night."

She tried to keep up with him, but she failed. Her skinny legs couldn't move much faster. Mikael snorted, wondering if he had made a foolish purchase. The slave trader had assured that she was hardworking and obedient, but clearly she was malnourished. It didn't really matter; she would still serve her purpose. Esther needed another pair of hands; she couldn't keep running the household by herself.

Rebekah wasn't very useful, Esther had spoiled her. And their sons… Just thinking about them annoyed Mikael. All of them, apart from Henrik, should have wives already, but no. The only one of them who had taken a wife had been Finn, but he had refused to remarry after fever had taken his wife. Kol had dared to announce that he would never take a wife and Elijah was courting the most unsuitable unmarried woman in the village.

Tatia was no honorable woman, certainly not worthy of Elijah. And Niklaus… A disappointment as always. A pathetic weakling who no woman would ever want. Useless. Mikael doubted that the boy had even spoken to a woman. How had he ever fathered a son like that?

"Move!" he snarled to the girl and yanked the rope harder.

She lost her balance and fell on her knees.

"Get up!" he commanded. His anger was rising, mostly because of the boy. The last thing he needed in his household was another useless creature. The girl stumbled, but she managed to get to her feet. Good for her. Gloomily Mikael marched home, dragging the girl behind him. His family was inside, having supper at the table. Esther stood up as Mikael entered the house and all his children followed their mother's example.

"Mikael?" Esther stated as she noticed the girl.

"There was a traveling slave trader in the village," Mikael replied. "I bought this one."

Esther's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?"

"Because our sons haven't brought wives in the household," Mikael snorted. "She is here to lighten your burden, my dear."

"I have managed fine…"

"She is my gift to you," Mikael cut in. "But if you don't want her, I'm sure I can find her another purpose…"

"No, I will be happy to take her," Esther assured smiling. "Thank you, my husband."

Mikael walked over to his wife and kissed her. She wasn't a Viking like him and he knew that she didn't understand their custom to keep slaves. Few other families in the village had slaves, so surely Esther would get used to having one as well.

"What is her name, father?" Kol asked.

Mikael glanced at his children and noticed that they were all looking at the girl. Finn seemed careless, Elijah somewhat curious, Rebekah and Henrik confused and Niklaus… As usual, he was staring like a fool.

"I don't know," Mikael huffed. "It doesn't matter."

The girl didn't move as Kol approached her.

"What is your name?" he asked.

She didn't say anything; she kept her eyes on the floor. Kol looked at Mikael.

"Can she understand me? Where is she from?"

"I have no idea," Mikael snorted. "And as I said, it doesn't matter. She is a slave, she is here to work. And although I bought her for your mother, she is here to serve the whole family, so feel free to make her earn her food."

"Could she help me with my chores?" Rebekah asked.

"Of course, that is why she is here."

Mikael paused and glanced at the girl.

"Stay there."

He didn't know if she understood him or not, but she obeyed.

"Time to eat," he stated and sat at the table. His family followed his example, although Esther didn't look pleased.

"Mikael…"

"She can perhaps have something to eat after we are finished," he cut in firmly. "She needs to learn her place right away."

So they ate while the girl stood there like a statue. Mikael noticed that her legs were shaking, but she still followed his order. That was a very good start. Perhaps he wouldn't have to spend much time training her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, mentions of rape**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

4 months later

"And this one is used for cleaning wounds, but it can also be used for healing potions…"

Fay looked at her master's second youngest son vigilantly, trying her best to memorize everything he was saying to her. She knew something about herbs, but not nearly as much as he did. Clearly his mother had taught him well. Fay was still somewhat cautious around her mistress, even though she hadn't mistreated her. Her master on the other hand… Fay was smart enough to be afraid of him.

His oldest son, Master Finn, hadn't paid much attention to her, not even when she had been alone with him. He was always very gloomy and he didn't speak much. The second oldest son, Master Elijah wasn't too bad either; he had never laid a hand on her. Neither had Master Niklaus. He didn't speak to her very often, but he wasn't cruel either.

Mistress Rebekah often requested her assistance with all kinds of things, but she wasn't mean. The young master Henrik was always kind to her and she understood why his whole family adored him so much. Then there was Master Kol. He had been more than kind to her and he often gave her extra food with a smile and a wink.

She knew what that meant. Kindness like that was never free and she had waited for him to claim his payment, but he hadn't done that so far. That was strange. When her master had brought her to his home for the first time and she had seen how many men there were in the household, she had been beyond terrified. She had been sure that she wouldn't survive.

For days she had been alarmed day and night, expecting the first one of them to take her body. Then the second, the third and so on. Surprisingly that hadn't happened. Her master had been cruel to her, but not that way. She had expected something much worse from savages known for their cruelty. Vikings took pity of no one, not even babes.

It had been many moons since Fay had been taken from her village. Her father and her brothers had been slaughtered in front of her and she had been given to a Viking warrior called Olav. He had been a big, loud and dirty man. A cruel master. Fay hadn't understood the Viking language when she had been given to him, but she had learned.

He had often been drunk and talked about his wife, Alva. Sometimes he had torn off Fay's dress and touched her while calling her Alva. He had groped her, sometimes very roughly, but he hadn't bedded her. Fay didn't know why, but she was grateful either way. He had sold her to a slave trader before he had traveled back home.

She had been young and healthy enough, so the slave trader had brought her to the new world with him. Many slaves had died during the long voyage across the sea. One woman had been with child. She had been so badly broken that her eyes had been empty. Fay had tried to talk to her, but she hadn't said a word. She had drowned herself before the babe had been born. Most women had been violated and Fay had known that it would happen to her as well.

"And this one…" Master Kol continued, picking up a blue flower. "Well… It doesn't actually do anything, but…" He paused and put the flower behind Fay's ear. "It's very beautiful," he continued smiling and touched her hair. This was it, the moment she had feared. Yet she tried her best to smile. Angering him would only make this worse, but if he would be pleased, he would maybe keep giving her extra food.

"You are a very pretty girl, darling," he hummed. "I just wish I would know your name."

Fay hadn't said a word after her new master had bought her, she had hoped that her silence would somehow protect her. At least she wouldn't say anything that would displease her master.

"You have been an excellent student," Master Kol continued. "I can see that you are smart."

Fay didn't flinch when his thumb touched her lips.

"I would very much like to kiss you," he hummed. "May I?"

What was she supposed to do? Shook her head? Push him away? They both knew that she couldn't do that. He had every right to do anything he wanted with her. Slaves who disobeyed their master were flogged or something worse. She couldn't fight him. Somehow she managed to force herself to smile.

He smiled as well and cupped her cheek before touching her lips with his. It didn't feel so bad, his lips were surprisingly soft. She didn't really know what to do, but he took the lead and deepened the kiss while slowly coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. His hands stroked up and down her back, finally settling on her hips.

"_Please don't do this,"_ her timid inner voice pleaded. _"I'm scared."_

She struggled to silence that voice and concentrated on her heartbeat. She could do this, just like all those other women. Fighting would do her no good. Finally his lips left hers and wandered down her neck as he carefully laid her down on the ground. She tried to concentrate on her heartbeat, but it was beating like a drum now. He pulled his shirt off and laid it under her head. That was a kind gesture. He had been nothing but kind to her, he had earned this. She could do this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

"Kol? What are you doing?"

Fay tensed as she recognized Master Niklaus' voice. Her first thought was that he wanted to do this after Master Kol. She wasn't in any way prepared for that.

"I'm a little busy, Nik," Master Kol replied, clearly annoyed.

"You can't do that," Master Niklaus stated firmly. "What is the matter with you?"

Master Kol stood up and crossed his arms.

"Excuse me? You don't know what you are talking about; I would never force her into anything…"

"She is not like the girls in the village," Master Niklaus cut in. "She is in no position to turn you down."

"What… That's not…" Master Kol paused and turned to look at Fay. "Darling? You wanted this, didn't you?"

Fay got into a sitting position, trying desperately to decide what to do. Could she risk angering her master? But what if she would have to do it with both of them? What if…

"She's scared," Master Niklaus said quietly. "Can't you see that?"

Master Kol stared at her for a brief moment before bowing his head.

"I am so sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean… I thought…" He paused and got down on one knee in front of Fay. "I am sorry. I should have noticed."

She looked at him disbelievingly, unable to do anything. He picked up his shirt and walked away as fast as he could. Suddenly she was alone with Master Niklaus who was looking at her.

"My brother isn't a bad man," he stated quietly. "He is young and impulsive, but not bad. I hope you can believe that."

She nodded cautiously.

"That's good. Come on, I'll walk you back home. These woods are not safe for a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

14 months later

"That's enough," Niklaus stated tensely.

Elijah raised his head and sighed blissfully before looking at the girl in his arms. She was pale and clearly tired.

"Fay?" Elijah hummed and touched her hair. "Are you alright?"

"No, she's not," Niklaus snapped before she had time to say anything. "Look at her. She can't keep feeding all of us."

"I know," Elijah sighed. "Unfortunately we don't have much choice at the moment, not if we don't wish father to find us."

Niklaus pressed his lips together; of course he knew that Elijah was right. But… He needed to make sure that Fay would be alright. He owed her at least that much. No. He owed her much, much more. Unfortunately he didn't think that he would ever be able to repay her. How could he possibly make things right after what he had done? That night would no doubt haunt him for the rest of his life, as it should.

Mikael had thought that Fay had tried to escape and he had been so furious that he would have beaten her to death, if Niklaus wouldn't have stopped him. He had stopped, but he had forced Niklaus to punish her instead. Niklaus had been nothing more than a pathetic coward. He should have challenged Mikael. He should have stood up for Fay. He should have… Yes, he should have, but he hadn't.

Instead he had been even worse than Mikael. Maybe he had tried to save Fay's life and he had succeeded, but what he had done to her… It made him sick. He had let Mikael to turn him into a monster. Poor Fay had done nothing to deserve it. Yet she hadn't told anyone what had happened that night. Only she, Niklaus and Mikael knew. Niklaus had sworn to himself that he would look after her and here she was, serving bloodthirsty monsters.

They had traveled almost two moons already and she was getting more and more weak and tired, even though she didn't have to walk. Niklaus, Kol and Elijah carried her in turns and all of them made sure that she wasn't cold or hungry. Rebekah took her to a lake, a river or a pond when she wanted to wash herself and Finn had made it clear that he didn't approve them taking her with them. He kept his distance, probably fearing that he wouldn't be able to control himself, but he was clearly worried about Fay's wellbeing. So was Niklaus. Things couldn't go on like this, they were killing her.

"Is it my turn already?" Rebekah asked.

"No!" Niklaus snapped firmly. "She needs to rest."

"But I'm hungry," Rebekah complained.

Niklaus marched over to Elijah who was holding Fay against his chest. She wouldn't have been able to stand without his help.

"Look at her," Niklaus stated tensely. "Does she look well to you?"

Rebekah pouted her lips, but obviously she saw that Niklaus was right.

"Fine," she huffed. "But I'm the first one tomorrow."

"Have Kol returned?" Niklaus asked.

"Yes, he caught supper for her," Rebekah replied. "And I think Finn picked some berries."

"Good," Niklaus sighed and looked at Fay.

"Fay?"

"Yes, master?" she murmured.

He felt a nasty sting, but he forced himself to ignore it.

"You need to eat and get some rest."

"Hmm…."

"Come here," Elijah said and lifted her into his arms.

She looked so very small and delicate. So fragile. Niklaus had to turn his head away; he couldn't bear looking at her. The sun had set a while ago and they had camped for the night. Finn and Kol had already lit up a campfire and Kol was preparing supper for Fay. It seemed that he had caught a rabbit.

"There's my girl," Kol hummed as Elijah carried Fay by the campfire and wrapped a blanket around her small frame.

"She needs to eat and rest," Elijah stated.

"I can see that," Kol replied. "Open your mouth, darling."

She obeyed and chewed slowly as Kol fed her small bites of rabbit meat and berries.

"That's it, darling," Kol hummed. "You need your strength."

Finn was sitting few feet away, observing them gloomily.

"What she needs is getting as far away from us as possible," he murmured.

"And who would look after her then?" Kol huffed. "She is safe with us."

"Safe?" Finn repeated disbelievingly. "Look what you have done to her."

"I agree," Niklaus stated. "We can't keep feeding from her like this."

He wouldn't have wanted to feed from her at all, but once again he was too weak to do the right thing. His thirst controlled him more than he controlled it. Yes, he felt guilt and remorse, but he still couldn't stop himself. Kol on the other hand didn't seem to feel anything anymore. He hadn't even tried to control his thirst after their mother's spell had made them what they were.

He didn't seem to feel any guilt or remorse for all the lives he had taken. Niklaus wasn't sure if Fay had meant anything to Kol when they had still been humans. He had kept his distance after the incident in the woods many moons ago. Now Kol fed from her, but he still treated her surprisingly kindly. Not that Niklaus would have let Kol or anyone else treat her cruelly.

"We need to find some other solution," Niklaus continued.

Elijah nodded.

"Yes. Her body needs time to recover."

"So it seems," Kol hummed as he helped her to lie down. "And I believe she has earned her rest, so I suppose we need to go hunting."

"But father…" Rebekah started.

"We need to be careful enough," Kol cut it. "And perhaps we should consider leaving this whole new world behind."

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

Kol grinned.

"Well… We could travel to the old world."

They were all quiet for a while, thinking about his words.

"That is actually not a bad idea," Elijah finally broke the silence.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"What do you all think?" Elijah asked.

"I don't really care where I am," Finn stated.

"I think I would like to see the old world," Rebekah said.

Elijah turned to look at the last one of his siblings.

"Niklaus?"

"What about Fay?" he murmured. "We can't just leave her…"

"Of course not," Kol huffed. "We'll take her with us."

Niklaus glanced at the sleeping girl, feeling the heavy burden on his chest. His debt to her was bigger than he would ever be able to pay, but the least he could do was keep her safe from Mikael.

"Yes," he stated. "I think we should go to the old world."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_8 months earlier_

_Fullmoon. It was beautiful. Fay admired it for a moment before heading to the stable. She had a candle in her hand and she had already washed herself. The nightgown she was wearing had used to belong to mistress Rebekah, it was worn-out and tattered. Not that Fay minded; she was grateful for her mistress' generosity._

_Her small cot in the stable was ready for her, she sighed as she lied down. The day had been very long. She had done her usual household chores, washed clothes in the river, took care of the horses, the chickens, the goats and the ducks, accompanied Master Elijah to the blacksmith and picked berries with mistress Rebekah. Fay was tired, but she suspected that she couldn't sleep yet. She was right; her heart skipped a beat as she heard someone entering the stable. He walked over to her cot and smiled at her._

_"Hello, Fay."_

_She smiled too, although a little shyly and made room for him beside her. Being close to him made her heart beat faster, she had never thought that any man could make her feel like this. He wasn't like any man she had ever met, he was kind and gentle. Ever since he had stood up for her in front of master Kol, she has had a crush on him. Eventually she had even dared to speak to him._

_They had spoken a lot; he had wanted to know everything about her. He had also told her about himself and she had eagerly listened to his every word. He hadn't said anything about his father, but Fay had seen how her master treated him. Niklaus didn't deserve that. She loved him and she wanted him to be happy._

_"Fay?" he murmured in her ear, twirling a lock of her dark hair around his finger. "May I touch you, sweetheart?"_

_A flush was rising in her cheeks as she nodded. He always asked for her permission first and she trusted him. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to do and he respected her wishes, even though she had asked him not to put his member inside of her. She wasn't ready for that and she feared that he would put a babe in her belly. She was afraid to even think what her master would do to her if she would be with child._

_Niklaus understood that and he didn't pressure her. He was staring at her hungrily and his eyes looked strange, almost yellow, in the dim candlelight. She also noticed that he felt warmer than usually, just like he had during the last fullmoon. He had told her that for some reason it always affected him like that._

_Slowly he ran his fingers over her neck. Her quickening pulse dictated her quickening breath, but he was steady as a war drum, calm and composed. She wasn't afraid; not really, her body was simply reacting to his touch. It set her nerve endings alight. He shifted closer, laying a hand on her quivering belly, as if to still a wild animal._

_"Fay," he hummed softly, sending shivers up her spine. "I need you to say it. Out loud. Do I have your consent?"_

_"Yes," she murmured._

_"Good. I really want to touch you, my lovely."_

_There was something different about his voice, but she didn't have time to ponder about that when he lifted her nightgown and his fingers began to trace patterns on her belly. His hands were warm and he was gentle with her, as always, enjoying the feel of her skin. Soon his lips joined his hands and he began kissing her belly._

_"So soft," he hummed, moving towards her chest._

_She bit her bottom lip as he exposed her breasts and closed his lips around her nipple. She couldn't make loud noises; she knew that, no matter how good he made her feel. And he truly knew how to make her feel good. Greedily he sucked her breasts, making both of her nipples hard._

_"So perfect…" she heard him murmuring._

_She struggled to suppress a moan as he suddenly slipped his hand between her legs, two fingers finding her already wet. His eyes darkened as he licked his lips._

_"You smell divine," he groaned and dipped his fingers into her, enough to wet them._

_She covered her mouth with both of her hands, shivering as he licked his fingers clean._

_"And you taste even better."_

_Her hands barely smothered her moans as he brought his fingers to the top of her folds, smoothly circling the most sensitive parts of her. He groaned as he toyed with his ministrations, languidly exploring her. At some point her lips parted and she must have been whimpering, because he leaned close to her in the dark, touching their foreheads together, still moving his fingers dexterously between her legs._

_"Shh, sweetheart," he whispered. "Let's not wake the whole house."_

_His breath was warm on her cheek and she could feel his gaze on her, burning, a sweet heat that made her writhe in place. Heat was building in her belly too, her hips lifting of their own volition from the cot. Niklaus' other hand came to rest on her stomach, anchoring her._

_"Stay still. Keep your hips down."_

_She stifled a moan at the calm, bemused way he ordered her, quickened his fingers and now she was trapped, pinned under strong hands and Niklaus' hungry gaze. She felt her hips want to buck but forced them to stay still, forced her cries be aborted behind her lips._

_"Good girl," he hummed at her. "That's it"_

_She could feel his voice between her legs just as well as his hand. Suddenly without a warning he buried his mouth there and he was licking her. Lapping her like some kind of a wild animal. Her eyes widened in shock, he had never done anything like this before. What was this? Her confusion was very quickly replaced by incredible pleasure._

_She felt her legs shaking and her face flush; she could no longer control her body. A desperate cry escaped her lips before she managed to press her hand over her mouth. This was more than she could take and Niklaus felt it too. He steadied his rhythm and effortlessly pushed her over the edge. The spasms of pleasure almost brought tears to her eyes and her whole body was shivering. Niklaus smirked, looking more than pleased with himself._

_"My girl. Did you like that?"_

_Somehow she managed to nod._

_"You taste very good," he added._

_"Thank you," she murmured and noticed the stain in his pants. She felt guilty, thinking that she should have done something for him. His body was still very foreign to her, although she had managed to muster up enough courage to touch him few times. She couldn't find the right words to say as Niklaus touched her cheek, looking over her. Gently he pulled her nightgown down and tucked her in._

_"Good night, Fay."_

_"Good night," she murmured as the cot creaked and lifted with Niklaus' departure._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_8 months earlier_

_Niklaus was disgusted with himself as he quickly washed himself by the well and changed his pants. At least he didn't have to worry about his mother or Rebekah seeing the sticky white stain in his pants, Fay was the one who washed their clothes. Fay… He glanced at the stable where she was sleeping after he had put his mouth on her like an animal. _

_He could still taste her juices in his mouth and he had to fight the urge to march back to the stable and take her. None of this was right, he needed to stop this. He was taking advantage of an innocent girl. A girl who trusted him and loved him. He did care about her too, but he didn't love her. He loved Tatia, but unfortunately she belonged to Elijah. And Fay… How had he let things go so far with her? _

_His heart had been broken and she had been there when he had needed a distraction. Sweet, warm, loyal Fay. He had desperately yearned for the softness of a female body, especially when the moon was full and she had just been… there. She had allowed him to touch her. He truly was despicable and he most certainly didn't deserve her affection. The only decent way out of this would be wedding her. Would that really be so bad? She was a sweet girl and in time he would surely learn to love her. Yes, maybe, but… She wasn't Tatia. His one true love. How could he ever love anyone else?_

* * *

Fay sat by the campfire, trying to stay warm. The night was cold and she was too restless to sleep. She was waiting for Niklaus and his siblings to return. They hadn't really told her where they were going, but she wasn't a fool. They had barely fed from her at all during the last few days and she knew how strong their thirst was. She couldn't deny that it scared her. All of them, except Niklaus scared her.

What that spell had done to them… It was horrible. Yet she hadn't even considered running away from them. How could she leave Niklaus, especially now when he needed her more than ever before. Her love for him hadn't changed, not even after what had happened that night. She knew that he blamed himself, even though she had tried to tell him that she didn't blame him.

She knew that he hadn't wanted to hurt her; he had only wanted to save her from his father. Thankfully his father hadn't known that she and Niklaus loved each other. His siblings didn't know either and Fay had no intention to tell them before Niklaus would be ready. She was hoping that eventually she and Niklaus could build a life together. Perhaps that would be possible after they would travel to the old world. They should reach the sea soon.

"Hello there," Master Elijah's voice suddenly said, startling her.

Fay got to her feet as quickly as she could. Master Elijah was smiling at her; she noticed that he was a little drunk. Where had they found alcohol?

"Hello," she replied quietly.

"Where is Finn?" he asked.

"I don't know, master. He… He said that he needed to take a walk."

"Hmm. He shouldn't have left you here alone."

"I am fine. Truly."

He looked at her for a moment and touched her hair.

"You are cold."

She didn't have time to reply when he sat by the fire, pulling her with him.

"Come here," he hummed and wrapped his arms around her. "I shall warm you up."

She was too confused to protest, although she couldn't understand what he was doing. He, as well as his brothers, had carried her when she had been too weak to walk and she was pretty sure that sometimes they had held her in order to keep her warm, but this was different. She wasn't weak now.

"Master, you really don't have to…"

"It's fine," he hummed and lied down on his back. "Come," he added, patting his chest. "Lay by me."

She hesitated for a moment before obeying. He wrapped his arms securely around her again and smiled as he looked up at the night sky, his hand absentmindedly caressing her back.

"The stars, they truly are beautiful," he murmured. "Almost as beautiful as you, my sweet Tatia."

Fay tensed; she didn't know what to do.

"Yes, they are, master," she said as calmly as she could.

He didn't even seem to hear her; he buried his face in her hair and pressed her tighter against him.

"My love," he murmured. "Stay with me."

It didn't take long before he was asleep. Fay couldn't move, he was holding her too tightly. She was relieved when she finally heard Niklaus' voice.

"Fay? What….?"

"He is asleep," she said quietly. "Could you help me up?"

Niklaus frowned as he moved Elijah's arm and lifted Fay up.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"I'm really sorry, Elijah doesn't usually…"

"It's alright, he didn't hurt me." Fay paused and sighed. "He called me Tatia."

"What?" Niklaus muttered tensely.

"She was his betrothed, was she not?"

"Yes, she was."

Fay couldn't help but to feel sympathy as she looked at Master Elijah. He had lost the woman he had loved.

"Poor man," she sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around Niklaus. She couldn't even imagine how losing him would feel like. "He must have truly loved her."

"Yes," Niklaus murmured. "She was…something special."

"I don't know what I would do if I would lose you," Fay said quietly.

"I am right here, sweetheart," he replied and patted her back. "I will always look after you."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Niklaus."

A pause. Fay was too happy to notice it.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"It's alright," the small brunette assured quietly. "You can trust Niklaus, he is a good man."

Lucien stared at the young woman disbelievingly. A good man? He had no idea what kind of creatures Niklaus and his family were, but he had just witnessed them slaughtering five people. Sure, Niklaus had saved his life when they had voted whether to kill him or not, but Lucien still wouldn't have described him as a good man.

"You are not like them?" he stated cautiously.

The girl shook her head.

"No, I serve their family."

"I see."

There were several questions Lucien would have liked to ask, but he didn't dare. These creatures could still decide to kill him.

"I'm Fay," the girl added.

"Honor to meet you, my lady," Lucien murmured.

He wasn't sure what to make of this girl. She had kept her distance when Niklaus and his siblings had voted, and it seemed that she really wasn't their equal. She was pretty in a simple and modest way, but Lucien wouldn't have described her as stunningly beautiful. Brown hair, dark almond eyes, oval face, full lips, a petite body structure and an insecure body language. She likely was a servant, as she had said.

"Oh no, I'm no lady," she replied.

"Of course you are, darling," Kol said grinning.

His sudden appearance startled Lucien. As far as he could tell, Kol was the worst one of them.

"Thank you, master, but I don't really..."

"Nonsense," Kol hummed and waved his hand. "You are my lady, aren't you?"

"Knock it off, Kol," Niklaus snorted.

"What? I was complimenting her."

"She doesn't need your compliments," Niklaus replied firmly.

"Why don't you just..."

"Alright, enough," Elijah huffed. "You two need to behave, if we are really going to do this."

Kol rolled his eyes and glanced at Lucien.

"Fine. Show us that you can be useful then."

Lucien was very nervous, he had no idea if he could do this, but unfortunately, he had to try.

"Yes, my lord. Shall we start with some basic things?"

They didn't have nearly enough time to learn everything, but Lucien tried his best.

"What about Fay?" Rebekah asked when Lucien was just explaining them how to address other nobles.

"What do you mean?" Niklaus asked.

"Is she going to be a noblewoman?"

Everyone looked at Fay who was clearly uncomfortable.

"Of course," Niklaus replied firmly. "If she wants to. What do you think, Fay?"

"I... I don't know," she murmured.

Elijah looked at Lucien.

"What do you think? Can you teach her how to act like a noblewoman?"

His question surprised Lucien.

"I believe I can, my lord, but I need some time..."

"Maybe she should just be a maid," Rebekah cut in. "You have probably noticed how shy and timid she is."

"Don't talk about her like that," Niklaus snapped.

"Calm down, Nik, I wasn't trying to be mean," Rebekah huffed. "But honestly, can you imagine her talking to some lords?"

Niklaus pressed his lips together and looked at Fay.

"I want her to be safe."

"I think we all want that," Kol huffed. "She has served us well."

Lucien couldn't help but to notice how they talked about Fay like she wouldn't have been there at all. She didn't participate in the conversation, she simply stayed quiet and waited.

"Alright, how about we say that she is our family's ward?" Elijah suggested. "A distant relative or something like that."

"Is that customary here?" Rebekah asked.

"Most ladies have companions," Lucien replied. "Nursemaids, handmaidens, teachers, ladies in waiting..."

"Sounds good," Rebekah cut in and looked at Fay. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes," the brunette replied quietly.

"Alright, good."

"Are you sure?" Niklaus asked.

Fay nodded.

"Yes."

Niklaus seemed to be quite protective of her. That was strange. According to Lucien's experience, masters rarely cared about their servants at all. Not to mention Niklaus and his siblings weren't humans. Why would a monster care about his servant?

"She shouldn't be here at all," Finn murmured.

He had been quiet for so long that Lucien had almost forgotten him.

"If any of you would care about her wellbeing..."

"Shut up," Niklaus snapped tensely. "I'm sick of having this same conversation over and over again."

"Then perhaps you should have acted like a decent man instead of some selfish beast..."

"I said shut up!" Niklaus shouted. "You don't know what you are talking about!"

Finn looked at him coldly.

"I believe I do. You have all treated her like she would be nothing more than cattle. She deserves her freedom. As far away from us as possible."

Niklaus took a threatening step towards Finn, but Elijah stepped between them.

"Must we do this again?" he sighed. "I thought this matter was settled already."

"So did I," Niklaus snapped. "And yet he has to bring it up again and again."

"She wants to stay with us," Rebekah stated. "She said that herself."

"Because she thinks she has no choice," Finn huffed.

"And how would you know what she thinks?" Kol snorted.

"Alright, enough..."

Lucien observed their argument quietly. Again, they were talking about Fay like she wouldn't be present at all. Couldn't they see that or didn't they just care? Fay was also observing them, but she seemed concerned. Her eyes were on Niklaus. Was there something between them? The whole thing seemed just strange to Lucien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my," Fay gasped as she looked around in Niklaus' bedchamber. "This whole place is amazing." She paused and turned to look at Niklaus. "I never could have imagined anything like this."

Niklaus smiled, it was nice to see her so excited. Thankfully everything had went well with Count de Martel and they were now his guests. Lucien had introduced Fay as their cousin and their family's ward. Niklaus was pleased about that, he certainly didn't want to send Fay to the servant's quarters. She deserved to be treated the same way than the rest of them.

"Well, this is certainly better than sleeping on the ground," Niklaus replied.

Fay nodded eagerly.

"A real bed... I have never slept in a bed before."

"Really? I want you to enjoy this then."

A flush was rising in her cheeks as she blinked few times.

"Shall I stay here with you?"

"No," Niklaus replied immediately. "I mean... You have your own chamber."

She was clearly confused as she looked at him.

"But... I thought that we... You would want us to be together now."

Niklaus bit his bottom lip, trying to choose his words carefully.

"That wouldn't feel right to me," he stated. "We are not married yet."

Her eyes widened when she heard the last word. He hadn't meant to say it, but it had slipped. Idiot... He really wanted to kick himself.

"You want to wed me?"

Her trusting eyes were full of hope and joy. Despite everything he had done to her, she still trusted him and adored him. She was a sweet and kindhearted girl. There was no doubt that she would be an excellent wife. And yet... He did care about her, but he didn't love her. Nevertheless, he still owed her his protection. She would be a good wife and he would eventually learn to love her. That was the right thing to do. The only decent thing.

"Yes. Will you be my wife?"

Her eyes watered up before she pounced on him.

"Yes, yes, of course," she sobbed. "I love you so much and promise I will be a good wife."

"I know," he murmured while stroking her hair.

Her body felt warm against him and he could practically sense her glowing with happiness. She deserved to be happy. This was the right thing to do. Finally, he pulled away and cupped her face. Tears were still coursing down her cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I don't want us to share a bed before the wedding," he stated, knowing perfectly well how hypocrite he was. He had already taken her innocence and she should have hated him for it. For some reason she didn't.

"I understand," she assured smiling. "When..."

"I am not sure. Probably not here."

She nodded.

"Shall we tell your family together?"

"Not yet. I don't want anyone to know yet."

She was a little confused, but of course she agreed. She most likely thought that it wasn't her place to question him. The realization made him feel even more miserable. Not that he had any right to complain. He had known how she felt about him, and he had taken advantage of her feelings. He had been nothing but selfish and despicable.

Not to mention a pathetic coward. He should have protected her from Mikael. Somehow. He should have never hurt her like that. She should have hated him for it. Why didn't she? Why did she still love him and trust him?

"As long as you are happy, I am too," she assured and kissed his cheek.

He couldn't say anything or even look at her in the eyes. This was the right thing to do. He owed her at least this much.

* * *

3 hours later

Niklaus looked curiously around the hall that was full of people. Nobles, servants, guards, musicians. He had never seen anything like it; Count de Martel certainly knew how to throw a feast. The red and gold tunic Niklaus was wearing felt soft and pleasant, unlike anything he had worn before.

Elijah was talking to Count de Martel himself and Finn was standing with couple of noblemen. Kol on the other hand was nowhere to be seen, at least not yet. Fay was standing with Rebekah; they were both smiling. In fact, Niklaus had never seen Fay so happy.

That reassured him that he really had done the right thing. She deserved to be happy and he would try his hardest to make her happy. After a moment Niklaus noticed Lucien, the servant was silently observing the crowd. He didn't notice Niklaus approaching him and startled as he spoke.

"You've proven to be an immense help."

"Of course, my lord," Lucien replied.

"Though I must say you don't seem at all disturbed about leading us into your master's home."

Lucien's expression tensed.

"My master is a cruel drunkard who torments his minions for sport. Beggars who seek supper, vessels who cannot pay a debt. Like my own father."

"Ah."

"All these "gentlefolk" behind their silks and their jewels, they are slavers, killers. Whatever evil you are, you walk amongst greater evil still," Lucien stated bitterly. "What do I care if you kill a lot of them."

Niklaus glanced at him, understanding why the servant had been so eager to help them. And he suspected that Lucien was right about these people. Absentmindedly Niklaus glanced at the entrance and noticed a man and a woman entering the room arm in arm. They were drawing a lot of attention, people turned to look at them. The woman... She was absolutely gorgeous. Red hair, blue eyes, perfect face...

"Who are they?" Niklaus murmured.

Lucien glanced at the entrance as well and seemed somewhat uncomfortable when he saw the man and the woman.

"Um, they're Count's children, the Lord Tristan and his sister the Lady Aurora."

"She is exquisite," Niklaus murmured, he couldn't get his eyes off the woman. She was standing in front of her father now and she was also looking at Niklaus. He had never in his life seen anything so beautiful.

"Yes, as her brother is wicked," Lucien stated tensely. "Might I suggest that you avoid them completely."

"Hmm."

Niklaus barely heard him, he was still staring at her. Lady Aurora. He hadn't even spoken to her and he knew nothing about her, but he still felt something he had never felt before. Not even with Tatia. He couldn't identify the feeling, but it was there. He needed to meet her. That was all he was able to think about.


End file.
